La Vengeance
by Melusie
Summary: Voici la sixième année à Poudlard d'Amélia Faris, sa vie sera à jamais changé par d'affreux d'évènements et elle compte bien avoir sa vengeance. Ceci est le deuxième Tome.
1. Quand le mal l'emporte

**Voilà, le tome 2 des aventures d'Amélia Faris. Si vous voulez lire le tome 1, il s'agit de l'histoire : Une vie magique. J'ose espérer que ce deuxième tome vous plaira davantage que le premier. Je remercie mes lecteurs, car ils sont très importants pour moi, il n'a rien de plus beau que de se faire lire. Laissez-moi des commentaires. Merci. **

**Mélusine**

La Vengeance

Chapitre 1

Quand le mal l'emporte

Dans la maison de briques au 202 rue Lewis, vivait une jeune adolescente qui avait toujours semblé des plus normales. Mais la sorcière qu'elle était, lui donnait le rôle d'anormale au point de vue de plusieurs. En effet, Amélia Faris avait passé sa cinquième année à Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie très renommée. La nouvelle vie qu'elle menait la rendait très heureuse.

Étendue très confortablement sur son lit, Amélia était en train de rédiger une lettre pour Olivier Dubois, le capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor et avant tout son petit ami.

_Cher Olivier,_

_J'attends ta venue la semaine prochaine le 27 juillet. J'ai très hâte de te voir, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me manques. Donne-moi ta réponse rapidement, en espérant que ce sera parfait._

_Amélia XxX_

Elle remit ensuite la lettre à son grand hibou Boo Boo qui l'accueillit avec un hululement amical. Boo Boo s'envola immédiatement par la grande fenêtre de sa chambre. Amélia avait grandi de plusieurs centimètres et sa chevelure brune était plus lisse et longue que jamais. Ses courbes se dessinaient peu à peu sur son corps. Bientôt, elle aurait l'air d'une adulte. Tant de choses s'étaient produites l'année précédente et elle était heureuse de pouvoir être là, car à la fin de l'école, elle avait passé à deux doigts de ne plus faire partie de ce monde. Elle serait morte si le professeur Rogue n'était pas intervenu à temps. Tout cela à cause de la poussière d'argent qu'elle avait trouvé. Cette poussière d'argent avait été volée par Brutus Jordan au ministère pour une raison qui restait encore inconnue pour Amélia. Désormais, il était à la prison d'Azkaban pour son crime et depuis ce temps, elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles. Bien des choses avaient changé en elle, mais aussi à la maison.

- Amélia! Vient ici, tu as oublié de ramasser ton verre d'eau sur la table, cria une voix féminine.

En effet, Amélia avait à présent une belle-mère. Elle soupira s'assoyant à sa table de travail, car cette femme n'avait rien d'extraordinaire et se trouvait à être b trop /b parfaite. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que son père ramènerait une femme chez elle, dans la maison de sa mère. Une chose était certaine, c'était qu'elle n'aimait pas cette snob de belle-mère.

- Amélia! Tu es là? recommença-t-elle de sa voix énervante.

- J'arrive! gronda Amélia.

Elle se releva de sa table de travail et se dirigea à l'étage du dessous. Sa belle-mère se tenait là, habillée comme une reine de la tête aux pieds. Tout cela, offert par son père. Elle était grande et élancée, les cheveux d'un noir de jais et un nez qui était énorme qui lui bousillait la figure. À vrai dire, elle ressemblait à un corbeau. Elle l'attendait avec les mains sur les hanches, un air désespéré et un visage sévère comme si c'était la fin du monde qu'un verre reste sur la table du salon sans surveillance.

- Amélia, comment veux-tu que la maison reste propre si tu laisses tout traîner? Pourtant, je te le répète souvent que j'aimerais que la maison soit agréable. Tu iras dans ce cas, faire la lessive et nettoyer la salle de bain. De toute manière, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, sourit la belle-mère.

- D'accord, je le ferai si ça peut aider à mettre de l'ordre dans la maison, répondit-elle les dents serrées.

Elle aurait lancé mille jurons à cet instant, mais s'était retenu par respect pour son père qui aimait tant Morgause la méchante belle-mère. Amélia n'était pas une bonne et encore moins Cendrillon. Cela durait depuis trop longtemps pour Amélia. Elle exécuta les ordres comme prévu, tandis que Morgause se prélassait au soleil pour faire rayonner son teint comme elle le disait si bien. Heureusement que Olivier Dubois allait bientôt arriver, cela mettrait de la joie pendant ses vacances.

À son arrivée, Amélia s'était empressée à la porte d'entrer pour l'accueillir. Elle prit le temps de le serrer très fort dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Il avait lui aussi grandi de quelques centimètres et ses cheveux tombaient quelque peu sur ses oreilles ce qui lui donnait un air très mignon. Elle le présenta très fièrement à son père, puis à son affreuse belle-mère.

- Ha te voici, je croyais qu'elle t'avait inventé pour s'amuser ou occuper son temps, s'exclama Morgause en regardant le jeune homme d'un drôle d'air.

Olivier se tourna vers Amélia et éleva les épaules ne sachant quoi lui répondre.

- Viens, on va mettre ta valise dans ma chambre, ordonna Amélia en lançant un regard assassin à Morgause.

- William, reprit Morgause de sa petite voix, ils ne vont pas dormir dans la même chambre à leur âge?

Amélia était devenue rouge de colère.

- Je ne verrais pas pourquoi il ne le ferait pas, ce n'est guère la première fois que nous dormons ensemble.

- Voyons Morgause! Ça ne me dérange pas, Amélia n'est plus une enfant, déclara Mr. Faris.

Il se tourna alors vers Amélia.

- Mais j'irais porter un matelas et quelques draps dans ta chambre pour qu'il fasse son lit.

- D'accord William, mais ne vient pas dire qu'elle est mal éduquée après cela, lâcha Morgause insatisfaite.

Elle partit au salon fâchée de sa fameuse défaite.

Amélia et Olivier montèrent les escaliers et entrèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

- Je ne suis plus capable de l'endurer, s'emporta Amélia. Elle est abominable. Elle fouine partout dans mes affaires. Elle me fait travailler à sa place et surtout ne manque pas une occasion de me rabaisser. J'ai juste envie de retourner à Poudlard le plus vite possible!

- Calme-toi Amélia, elle ne doit pas être si pire que ça. Si ton père l'aime, il doit bien avoir ses raisons.

- Justement, elle profite de lui, elle lui prend tout son argent. En plus, c'est quoi ce prénom étrange, Morgause? J'aurais préféré qu'il reste célibataire comme avant comme ça nous serions plus heureux mon père et moi.

- Tu ne serais pas jalouse par hasard? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Ho arrêtons de parler de ça, je suis vraiment contente de te voir que même ma belle-mère ne pourra rien gâcher à ça. Je vais te montrer pleins de choses, je vais t'amener au cinéma, dans les magasins, les restaurants…

- D'accord, sourit Olivier. Tout ce que tu voudras en autant que je suis avec toi.

- Dis-moi ce que tu as fait de tes vacances jusqu'à maintenant? demanda Amélia en rangeant la valise de Olivier sous son lit.

- Je suis en train de travailler sur un nouveau plan d'entraînement pour le Quidditch. Il nous faut la coupe cette fois-ci.

- Toujours aussi sérieux à ce que je vois, ajouta Amélia.

- Ce n'est pas tout, devine ce que j'ai réussi à obtenir?

- Hum… un travail? Un nouveau balai?

- J'ai reçu mon permis de transplanage il n'y a pas longtemps! Je peux transplaner ou je veux et quand je veux, peut-être sauf à Poudlard mais bon, je voulais te l'annoncer en personne, annonça Olivier très fièrement.

- Bravo! s'exclama-t-elle, je ne savais pas que tu avais l'âge pour transplaner, il faut avoir 16 ans?

- Oui et ça demande beaucoup de pratique! Tu pourrais sans doute le passer toi aussi non?

- Pas tout de suite, j'ai un peu peur du résultat, disons…

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Cinq jours après l'arrivée d'Olivier dans la maison des Faris, l'atmosphère entre Morgause et Amélia était très hérissée, plus que jamais. Elle n'obéissait plus à ses ordres et avait essayé de raisonner son père, mais celui-ci semblait ne rien voir. Il était complètement sur son nuage, ensorcelé par l'amour de cette abominable femme.

Par une journée nuageuse, William alla voir Amélia pour lui demander un petit service.

- Il faudrait que tu rapportes le livre de Morgause à la librairie Rowling cet après-midi, elle n'en veut plus. Est-ce que tu pourrais le faire?

- Pas de problème papa!

Il lui remit le sac en lui tapotant tendrement la tête.

- Merci Amélia, je t'aime mon cœur!

Amélia avait le père le plus formidable et elle aurait pu faire n'importe quoi pour lui. Même aller porter un livre de Morgause. Elle alla retrouver Olivier dans sa chambre. Il était près de la fenêtre à contempler le paysage. Plusieurs grands oiseaux volaient très bas, signe qu'il allait bientôt pleuvoir.

- Tu veux venir avec moi porter un livre pour Morgause à la librairie?

- Oui, mais on dirait qu'il va pleuvoir, il faudra faire vite!

Ils quittèrent la maison de briques.

- Elle aurait pu y aller elle-même! Je suis certaine qu'elle va aller au salon de bronzage ou aller se faire massacrer la tête! lâcha Amélia en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- C'est très gentil de ta part de lui rendre service et je suis certain qu'elle te remerciera pour ton très bon geste, répondit Olivier.

- Tu parles ouais! Elle n'est même pas capable de dire merci à qui que ce soit, ce qui compte vraiment pour elle, c'est sa petite personne.

Olivier sursauta lorsqu'une voiture klaxonna dans la rue. Il détestait se promener sur cette avenue si bruyante. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une librairie décorée de plusieurs fleurs. Le panneau, en forme de livre, à l'entrée indiquait clairement; la librairie Rowling. Ils y entrèrent sans tarder.

La librairie Rowling était très petite, mais son contenu était très impressionnant. En effet, des centaines et des centaines de livres étaient rangées dans plusieurs étagères. Amélia avança donc vers une femme d'une quarantaine d'années et lui remit un livre de couleur ébène.

- Voici un livre que je dois rapporter.

- Merci bien mademoiselle! déclara la femme en lui exposant un grand sourire. Ho, je crains qu'il y ait un problème, ce livre ne vient pas de ma librairie. Je n'ai jamais eu aucun exemplaire de ce livre.

La femme toussota dans un mouchoir avant de remettre le livre à Amélia.

- Je suis navrée, on m'a dit de venir l'apporter ici. Y'a-t-il une autre librairie dans les parages Madame? demanda Amélia exaspérée.

- Aucune librairie à proximité, répondit-elle désolée.

Olivier et Amélia sortirent donc de la librairie Rowling d'un pas lent. Tous les deux contemplèrent de plus près le gros volume qu'ils avaient amené par erreur. Aucun titre et aucune image n'étaient apparents sur la page couverture.

- Tu vois, on est venu ici pour rien! Elle voulait sûrement se débarrasser de moi. Je la déteste, grogna Amélia furieuse.

Le temps était devenu très sombre et le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort. Il allait bientôt pleuvoir.

- On se calme, elle a dû se tromper, c'est tout. Prête moi ce livre que je le regarde de plus près, il doit bien y avoir une adresse.

- Tiens! Garde-le fait ce que tu veux avec, je n'en veux pas! répliqua Amélia en lui lançant le livre.

Olivier sillonna les pages du livre et quelques secondes après, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction.

- Où as-tu trouvé ce livre? Demanda-t-il rapidement avec nervosité. Tu es certaine que ce bouquin appartient à Morgause?

- C'est la première fois que je le vois et mon père ne lit que le journal le matin. C'est à madame Je-Me-Crois-Tout-Permis qu'il appartient, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Olivier montra du doigt les premières pages du gros volume à Amélia.

- Quoi? cria-t-elle surprise et à la fois nerveuse de cette révélation. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

En effet, le livre traitait sur la sorcellerie; le mal, les incantations démoniaques, sortilèges impardonnables, des signes de nature machiavélique et plus encore. Le titre de ce livre s'intitulait : _Le mal emprisonné_ écrit par _Satanie Anfer_. La pluie commença à tomber doucement sur le grand livre et sur leur habit sec.

Secouée d'horreur, la peur l'envahissait à présent. Et si quelque chose de grave arrivait? Si Morgause n'était pas ce qu'elle disait être? Tout à coup, sa vision se troubla, un brouillard s'installa devant elle et elle vu son père submergé par une lumière verte et l'entendit se tordre de douleur. La vision passa et Amélia se retrouva aux côtés d'Olivier qui se demandait ce qui se passait. La pluie tombait très lourdement à présent et le ciel crachait des éclairs. Les deux adolescents étaient trempés de la tête aux pieds. Amélia commença à courir pour retourner à la maison. Olivier courait à côté d'elle sans savoir vraiment pour quelles raisons ils devaient courir. La pluie était une de ses raisons, mais autre chose était plus grave.

- Amélia, souffla Olivier sans arrêter de courir, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Aucune réponse d'Amélia ne se fit entendre, elle était trop concentrée à courir, courir à une telle vitesse qu'on ne l'avait jamais vu courir auparavant, même pas en cours d'éducation physique à son ancienne école. Son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine d'une grande force et sa gorge lui serrait de plus en plus. Arrivés à la maison des Faris, Amélia ouvrit la porte d'un geste très vif et se dirigea au salon tout essoufflé de sa course. Elle fut soulagée d'apercevoir la tête brune de son père au dessus du grand fauteuil, regardant la télé. Elle s'approcha calmement et commença à dire :

- Papa, il y a quelque chose que je…

Elle regardait à présent son père les yeux vident, sans vie. Elle cria de douleur tellement fort que tout le voisinage avait dû entendre son cri. Olivier se précipita vers elle en la retenant fermement, ce qui était impossible. Amélia tomba à genoux, en larmes. À cet instant précis, Morgause arriva. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres et tenait une baguette à la main.

- Je savais que tu allais bientôt arriver. Tu es bien la dernière à avoir le Don et bientôt plus personne ne l'aura.

Amélia était paralysée par la peur, aucun membre de son corps ne voulait bouger. Morgause s'avança vers Olivier qui était près de Amélia, elle lui lança un sort qui le fit tomber raide sur le sol sans qu'il ne puisse bouger. Il était sans doute mort. Amélia était devenue blafarde, elle ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi faire, elle avait tout oublié, oublier qu'elle vivait toujours!

- Comment on se sent maintenant princesse? Ne t'inquiète pas ta mort sera très brève comme ça s'est passé avec ton père adoré, se vanta Morgause.

Amélia sombra dans le néant. Perdue et seule avec sa peine énorme.


	2. Le couloir des souvenirs

Chapitre 2

Le couloir des souvenirs

Devant elle, s'allongeait un tunnel interminable rempli d'une lueur blanche. Amélia n'était pas éveillée, elle était en quelque sorte dans un rêve, loin de la réalité. Sur les murs du couloir, plusieurs portes y étaient. Amélia avançait lentement comme si une petite voix lui avait ordonné dans sa tête. Elle décida d'aller ouvrir une porte rouge feu située à sa droite. De l'autre côté de cette porte se tenait une petite pièce bien reconnaissable où sa mère et son père l'attendaient avec un énorme gâteau de fête à la vanille. Ses parents étaient heureux de la voir et lui offrirent un gros cadeau. Amélia ouvrit cette grosse boîte avec excitation pour y découvrir une jolie poupée. C'était la poupée qu'elle avait déjà reçue pour ses quatre ans. Amélia regardait attentivement les grands yeux bleus de Kiki la poupée, tous ses souvenirs qu'elles avaient oubliés lui étaient à présent revenus. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ses parents qui se tenaient la main pour aller regagner le long couloir. Amélia choisit une autre porte située à sa droite. La porte ouvrait sur un petit jardin merveilleusement bien décoré de fleurs. Amélia avança dans le jardin en regardant tout autour d'elle. Jamais elle n'avait vu autant de fleurs si jolies. Elle se rendit jusqu'au bout du jardin et elle y découvrit une grande pierre tombale. Elle s'agenouilla sur l'herbe verte pour voir l'inscription sur la pierre. Une larme coula doucement sur sa joue tellement le choc fut brutal, elle était de nouveau paralysée, au pied de la tombe de sa mère. Des gens étaient maintenant apparus derrière elle, des gens qu'elle connaissait; sa famille. Elle remarqua nettement la présence de sa tante Lobélia. Elle avait une grande chevelure brune, les yeux d'un vert intense comme la photo qu'elle avait vue dans le bureau du professeur Rogue, l'année précédente. Lobélia était habillé d'une grande robe émeraude et de sa cape noire, étincelante d'étoiles avec le visage triste. Elle s'était rapproché d'Amélia et lui tapotait l'épaule par signe de réconfort. Amélia se releva ensuite pour retourner dans le couloir, d'un pas robotisé. Amélia avançait toujours plus loin dans ce tunnel interminable, mais cette fois-ci, sa tante la suivait. Amélia prit une porte dorée à gauche. Derrière cette porte, il faisait très sombre, c'était à l'extérieur et la pluie tombait à grands flots.

- Amélia pourquoi es-tu ici? demanda Lobélia d'une voix douce. Tu n'as pas à rester ici.

- Je dois trouver la vérité, empêcher le mal et surtout veiller sur ma famille, répondit-elle étrangement.

Amélia était trempée de la tête aux pieds, mais elle continuait toujours d'avancer sur le sol moelleux. Près d'un grand cerisier se tenaient Olivier et son père assis.

- Tu dois revenir Amélia et ne pas rester ici, ajouta Lobélia un peu troublé.

- Je ne peux pas, je ne sais pas comment…

Elles continuèrent d'avancer et découvrirent les deux hommes morts, près du cerisier. Amélia cria si fort que sa tante s'effondra sur le sol en cachant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Amélia fit demi-tour et regagna immédiatement le corridor. Lobélia avait réussi à la suivre de nouveau. Dans la suivante porte, Amélia se trouvait à Poudlard.

- Amélia, il te faut revenir, j'ai besoin de toi, dit Lobélia en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis perdue, je ne sais pas où aller.

- Il suffit de te réveiller, je sais que tu en es capable, tu es forte ma nièce.

- Regarde tous ces gens, comme ils ont l'air triste, marmonna Amélia.

La Grande Salle de l'école était remplie d'élèves et ils étaient tous affectés par quelque chose.

- Ne va pas regarder Amélia, tu peux t'en sortir, encouragea sa tante.

Amélia sans avoir écouté sa tante, elle avançait tel un zombie parmi la foule. Au milieu de la foule se trouvait Olivier, celui qu'elle aime tant.

- Olivier! Olivier! Réveille-toi! ordonna Amélia.

Lobélia prit Amélia par la main et la ramena dans le couloir. Amélia pénétra ensuite dans le même grand jardin que tout à l'heure. Sa mère et son père l'attendaient au loin. Lorsqu'elle s'en approcha, ils disparurent dans un éclat de lumière verte.

- Amélia, cria Lobélia, réveille-toi!

- Je dois trouver…

- Tu n'as pas le droit de nous faire ça! Reviens, plein de gens t'attendent.

- Ma famille a besoin de moi, sanglota Amélia.

Lobélia regarda sa nièce en larme.

_- Ils comptent sur toi! Ils t'aiment comme moi je t'aime_.

- Que dis-tu tante Lobélia?

_- Ils ont besoin de toi, tu comptes beaucoup pour eux, tu fais partie de leur famille. Tu n'as pas à rester ici, ce n'est pas ta place, annonça Lobélia doucement en touchant les cheveux de sa nièce._

Le monde s'évanouit, le sol se détacha et Amélia se mit à tomber dans le néant très longtemps.

Lorsque Amélia ouvrit les yeux, elle était étendue sur son lit au 202 rue Lewis, dans sa chambre, sur son lit. Près d'elle se tenait le directeur de l'école Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. Il l'observait depuis près d'une journée entière, jamais il n'avait parût aussi inquiet.

- Bienvenue parmi nous Amélia. Je suis heureux que tu aies retrouvé le chemin du retour, lança-t-il soulagé.

- Est-ce que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve professeur? Si c'est le cas, je suis heureuse de m'être réveillée, affirma-t-elle.

Dumbledore ferma doucement ses yeux en prenant une grande respiration et enleva ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- J'ai bien peur que non, dit-il gravement en reposant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Amélia commença à pleurer.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? Je vais la tuer, ho vous pouvez être sûr que je la tuerais, même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire de toute ma vie.

- Même la tuer ne ferait pas revenir votre père, laissez le ministère s'occuper de Morgause, tandis que toi tu as besoin de beaucoup de repos.

- Elle a tué les deux personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde, elle va me le payer, s'emporta Amélia en larmes.

- Mais tu n'es pas…

- Sortez! cria-t-elle sévèrement, laissez-moi en paix!

Dumbledore s'approcha de la porte et avant de quitter la pièce il dit :

- Sachez que votre ami Olivier Dubois est toujours en vie et a hâte de vous retrouver.

Dumbledore sortit sans rien ajouter. Tant de choses tournoyaient dans la tête d'Amélia. Comme si tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre n'était qu'un simple cauchemar. Mais tout ceci était bel et bien réel, elle n'avait plus de famille maintenant. Toute sa famille était morte. Amélia s'en voulait énormément de n'être pas intervenue plus tôt pour sauver son père. Elle se sentait coupable et stupide de n'avoir pas compris ce que Morgause avait préparé contre eux. Elle ignorait encore sa présence dans ce monde. Qu'était-il arrivé à Morgause? Amélia n'avait pas bougé lorsque cette sorcière l'avait menacé. Se pourrait-il qu'elle l'ait épargnée? Impossible, elle avait l'intention de la tuer avant qu'elle tombe dans un coma étrange. Il faudrait résoudre cette énigme bientôt. Maintenant, il fallait se soucier de savoir ce qu'elle ferait de sa vie. Les policiers allaient sans doute venir l'interroger comme s'ils se foutaient de son chagrin sur la mort de son père. Amélia se leva tranquillement, elle se regarda dans la glace pendant plusieurs minutes. Devant elle se trouvait une jeune fille dépourvue de vie, de bonheur et de sens. Elle était méconnaissable, elle se trouvait horrible, elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour prendre une grande respiration. Quand elle les ouvrit de nouveau, rien n'avait changé. Elle sentit une haine si profonde monter en elle qu'elle prit sa chaise et la lança de toutes ses forces dans le miroir. Le miroir éclata en mille morceaux.

Le bruit dans la chambre d'Amélia attira l'attention des gens qui se tenaient dans la chambre voisine. En effet, Dumbledore était accompagné par Cornélius Fudge, le ministre de la magie et par Minerva McGonagall, la directrice des Gryffondor et professeur de métamorphose. Ensemble, ils entrèrent dans la chambre de la jeune sorcière. Amélia était là, en train de faire ses valises.

- Est-ce que tout va bien Miss Faris? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de bien aller? répondit-elle sans retenue.

Amélia fourra tant bien que mal tous ses vêtements dans sa grosse malle. Le professeur McGonagall prononça la formule « _failamalle _» ce qui instaura beaucoup de place dans la malle d'Amélia.

- Vous n'avez pas à remplir immédiatement votre valise, s'exclama Cornélius Fudge. Quelqu'un s'en chargera pour vous. Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais des policiers devront bientôt venir vous interroger et il serait important que vous ne disiez rien sur la magie. J'espère que vous comprenez mademoiselle.

Amélia savait bien ce qui allait arriver et elle devra affronter cette situation.

- Je sais et je suis prête dit-elle calmement. J'ai juste une petite question, où vais-je aller?

- Nous sommes en discussion pour ce problème, mais ne vous en faites pas sur le sujet Amélia, répondit Dumbledore.

Amélia attendit les policiers qui l'interrogèrent sur l'assassinat de son père quelques heures plus tard. Ce fut une épreuve terrible, mais au moins Morgause serait recherché immédiatement dans les deux mondes. Elle se souvenait nettement de ce qu'elle avait rêvé, tous les détails lui donnaient mal au cœur. C'est pour cette raison qu'Amélia avait couru vers la salle de bain et qu'elle avait eut la nausée. Elle avait vu ses parents ensemble et avait pu faire la connaissance de sa tante. Toutes les personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées en songe étaient toutes mortes. Mais si Dumbledore disait vrai, pourquoi Olivier était mort dans son rêve? S'il était sain et sauf, cela voudrait dire que tout changeait. Amélia était dans la salle de bain, devant le lavabo en train de se mettre de l'eau froide dans le visage en pensant à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ses derniers temps.

- Quelque chose te tracasse Amélia? demanda Dumbledore près de la porte.

- Quand j'étais endormi ou ce que vous voulez, j'ai vu tant de personnes, mais ils sont tous morts dans le monde réel. Seulement, vous m'avez dit que Olivier était vivant… Vous ne m'avez pas mentit professeur? demanda Amélia les sourcils froncés.

Dumbledore la regarda quelques secondes l'air penseur.

- Ce n'est pas moi que tu verras mentir dans ses conditions, répliqua-t-il, ce n'est pas mon devoir que de te raconter des mensonges. Ce que tu as vu lorsque tu étais endormi était sans doute les personnes que tu croyais mortes.

- Je ne comprends pas professeur…

- J'aimerais en être certain de ma réponse, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je crois que tu as vu les gens que tu pensais qu'ils étaient morts, comme avec Olivier. Tu l'as cru mort alors, tu l'as vu, comme avec ta famille qui est réellement morte.

- Je vois, vous êtes d'une grande sagesse, ajouta Amélia en le regardant directement.

- Même un homme de sagesse peut se tromper, n'oublie pas cela Amélia.

Les deux émirent un petit sourire. L'orage de la veille avait disparu, mais le ciel restait toujours sombre. Il était 18h15 lorsque le professeur McGonagall entra dans la salle de bain.

- Je vous ais trouvé un endroit Miss Faris! s'exclama McGonagall soulagée. Ce n'est seulement que temporaire, mais vous pouvez être sûre que vous serez en sécurité. Vous pourrez rester là tout le temps que vous voudrez. Je vous demande par conséquent d'y rester au moins tout l'été pour ne pas qu'un autre grand malheur arrive. C'est une dame de grand cœur qui vous permet d'aller chez elle.


	3. Une senteur de chou

Chapitre 3

Une senteur de Chou

- Qui est-ce? demanda la jeune fille.

- Madame Arabella Figg, elle habite sur Wisteria Walk. C'est à environ une trentaine de minutes d'ici. Nous devrions partir dès maintenant, répondit le professeur McGonagall.

- Oui, il est important d'y aller immédiatement. Apporte cette malle et ne t'en fait pas pour toutes les autres choses de la maison, elles seront en sécurité. Je m'en charge personnellement, dit Dumbledore calmement.

- Merci pour tout, souffla Amélia la tête basse.

Amélia décida de suivre le professeur McGonagall. Toutes les deux embarquèrent dans un taxi Moldu rouge. Le voyage se déroula dans un silence des plus total. Amélia n'avait plus envie de parler ni même de pleurer, elle resta droite à regarder le paysage sans y mettre un son. Par contre, le professeur McGonagall avait les mains qui tremblaient légèrement, mais le cachait en se liant les mains ensemble. Quelques fois, elle y mettait des soupirs comme pour dire quelque chose, mais se retenait ne sachant que dire. De plus, son visage laissait paraître une grande tristesse. Le taxi s'immobilisa sur la rue Wisteria Walk, devant chez Mrs. Figg. La maison de cette dame ressemblait à toutes les autres de la rue. Toutes les deux sortirent du taxi, le chauffard sortit la malle d'Amélia du coffre de la voiture et remonta immédiatement dans son taxi pour repartir au loin. Une vieille dame aux cheveux gris en robe de chambre, portant des pantoufles écossaises et tenant un chat au pelage noir sous le bras gauche les attendaient près de la porte d'entrée. Amélia et le professeur de métamorphose s'avancèrent vers cette drôle de dame.

- Enfin Minerva! Il n'est pas trop tôt, ça fait plus de deux heures que je vous attends. Pauvre chouette! Tu n'as pas de chance, mais comme on dit : « _Le crapaud retournera se baigner bientôt_ », s'exclama-t-elle rigoureusement.

Amélia n'avait pas trop saisi le sens des paroles de la vieille femme, mais eut envie de sourire quelque peu.

- Bonjour Arabella ! Désolée pour le retard, il fallait régler plusieurs choses encore avant d'arriver chez vous. Voici Amélia Faris, présenta McGonagall.

Mrs. Figg observa quelques secondes Amélia.

- La ressemblance entre vous et votre tante est stupéfiante ! déclara-t-elle.

- On me le dit souvent Madame, je vous remercie de m'accueillir chez vous, j'apprécie beaucoup, dit Amélia doucement en regardant autour d'elle.

- C'est un grand bonheur que vous acceptez de la prendre chez vous Arabella, nous vous en somme très reconnaissant, mais je crains qu'il va falloir établir quelques petites règles pour votre sécurité à toutes les deux.

Elles entrèrent dans la maison de Mrs. Figg, elle avait l'air assez normale, malgré la décoration très colorée. La maison avait une odeur de chou et plusieurs chats se tenaient près d'elles. Au salon, plusieurs fauteuils dépareillés étaient recouverts d'appuis-tête crochetés et une forte odeur de chat y régnait. Amélia avait hâte de voir à quelles règles elle devrait s'attendre maintenant qu'elle allait vivre chez cette vieille dame. Amélia s'installa près d'un gros chat gris.

- Ils sont mignons vos chats Madame, combien en avez-vous ? demanda Amélia à Arabella.

- Ils sont plus que mignon ma chère et j'ignore le nombre exact de chats qu'il y a dans cette maison, mais une chose est certaine, c'est qu'il y en a beaucoup.

Le professeur McGonagall s'éclaircit la gorge pour ramener la conversation aux règlements.

- Arabella, il serait très important de ne pas faire sortir Amélia, à moins d'une escorte. Sa sécurité est très importante et il ne faudrait pas qu'il lui arrive encore malheur.

- Bien entendue Minerva, je ne la laisserais pas aller vers le danger, déclara-t-elle sur un ton sérieux.

Amélia écoutait la conversation en caressant le chat gris d'un air absent.

- Et en ce qui concerne le petit Harry Potter Minerva? ajouta-t-elle.

Amélia se retourna vers les deux dames en fronçant les sourcils. Minerva se tourna aussi vers elle.

- Amélia, sachez qu'Harry Potter habite la rue voisine et il serait très important que vous n'essayiez pas de le voir. Il serait préférable qu'il ne sache pas que vous êtes ici, cela pourrait être dangereux pour vous et pour lui.

Amélia acquiesça d'un signe de tête ne sache pas vraiment ce qui pourrait arriver de grave. Mrs. Figg s'approcha ensuite d'Amélia et lui présenta un bol rempli de bonbons rose dur.

- Non merci, je n'ai pas envie de bonbons, j'ai plutôt sommeil… répondit Amélia en se frottant le front.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit : « _Les bonbons sont toujours meilleurs après la pluie._ » Mais si vous êtes fatiguée, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre.

- Oui, il serait mieux pour elle, qu'elle dorme encore, soutint Minerva.

Après avoir salué le professeur McGonagall, Mrs. Figg et Amélia montèrent les escaliers pour montrer la chambre d'invités. Elles s'arrêtèrent tout juste en haut des marches. Elles entrèrent dans la chambre et Amélia y découvrit une coquette chambre rose avec des centaines de petites fleurs. Il y avait même des fleurs sur la commode et sur son couvre-lit. Sur le lit se trouvaient également trois chats blancs.

- C'est ta chambre, comme à ses trois chatons adorables, voici Albert, Norbert et Hébert. Repose toi bien et si tu as des questions, ne te gêne pas, tu es chez toi ici.

- Ho une dernière question Madame… commença Amélia.

- La salle de bain est au bout du couloir, dit Mrs. Figg en pensant que c'était la question d'Amélia.

- Non, heu… Comment dire… Êtes-vous d'origine Moldue?

- Quoi tu n'es pas au courant? Je suis une cracmol, avoua Mrs. Figg.

- Une cracmol? s'exclama Amélia en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quoi tu ignores ce qu'est un cracmol ? Pauvre enfant, dit-elle en plaisantant, qu'est-ce que vous apprenez à l'école? C'est une personne d'origine sorcier, mais qui n'a pas de pouvoir magique. Alors, c'est ça, je suis une cracmol qui n'est même pas capable de faire voler un objet sans casser quelque chose. Mais comme on dit : « _il ne faut pas faire d'une taupinière d'une montagne_. »

- Ha d'accord! dit Amélia mal à l'aise et ne sachant pas quoi ajouter à ce triste sort.

Arabella quitta la pièce en prenant soin de fermer la porte. Amélia s'étendit sous les couvertures tout en caressant Albert, Norbert et Hébert. Elle ne savait pas quel chaton exactement portait quel nom, mais ils étaient cajoleurs. Elle était épuisée et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait sombré dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Le lendemain, alors que le soleil resplendissait à l'extérieur, que le vent soufflait légèrement, Amélia Faris se réveilla dans son lit fleuri. Elle ignorait l'heure qu'il pouvait être, mais elle ne voulait pas se lever maintenant. Elle n'avait aucune raison pour le faire. Amélia entendait de temps à autre des bruits de casseroles dans la cuisine du premier étage et quelques fois on pouvait entendre parler Mrs. Figg à ses nombreux chats. Elle trouvait cette vieille dame totalement obsédée par ses chats, mais c'était quelqu'un qui avait un grand cœur.

Mrs. Figg arriva dans la chambre d'Amélia avec une grande assiette remplie de délicieuses choses à manger.

- Bon matin chère enfant, on pourrait dire bon midi plutôt. Vous avez dormi comme un chat.

Amélia sourit à la vieille dame qui venait de s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Voilà ton petit déjeuner et je ne veux pas que tu en laisses un morceau. Tu dois te nourrir de quelque chose.

- Merci beaucoup Madame, mais je n'ai pas très faim… commença-t-elle.

- Quoi? Tu n'as pas faim? Moi je te dis que ce déjeuner va te remettre sur pieds vite fait. Aller mange et ne m'appelle plus Madame, c'est Arabella pour toi.

- Merci, mais disons que je n'ai envie de rien, avoua Amélia en faisant une petite moue.

- Chère enfant, comme on dit : « _Le bonheur ne s'acquiert pas en s'observant dans une vieille marmite._ » Si tu veux être de bonne humeur, ça commence avec ce déjeuner.

Mrs. Figg avait le don pour remonter le moral des gens. Ses proverbes de toutes sortes avaient beaucoup de pouvoir, c'est pour cette raison qu'Amélia lui sourit de nouveau. Arabella se releva en laissant l'assiette près d'Amélia.

- Merci Mad… Arabella, s'écria Amélia, j'apprécie beaucoup!

Mrs. Figg se retourna avant de quitter la chambre.

- Ce n'est rien ma belle fille. Après avoir mangé, tu t'habilleras et tu viendras me rejoindre au salon.

Amélia lui fit un signe de tête et prit soigneusement la fourchette pour ensuite engloutir les délicieuses crêpes de Mrs. Figg.

Après le petit déjeuner, Amélia se prépara comme prévu et alla rejoindre Mrs. Figg au salon.

- Ça te dirait de faire les courses avec moi? demanda la cracmol en regardant sa liste déjà faite pour les courses.

- Pas de problème, il ne faudrait pas que je reste sans rien faire, je m'ennuierais.

Mrs. Figg avait laissé sa robe de chambre pour une longue robe jaune canari à fleurs blanches, ses pantoufles écossaises pour de grandes bottes brunes et son filet à cheveux pour un grand chapeau de pailles. Cet accoutrement était digne d'une femme de son âge. En plus de penser aux vêtements d'Arabella, plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans la tête d'Amélia. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eu de nouvelles de ses camarades de Poudlard? Est-ce que le ministère pourra bientôt attraper Morgause? Où était Olivier? Allait-il bien? Tant de questions sans réponses encore une fois. Mrs. Figg prononça en sortant de la maison :

- Il est certain que ça va moins vite, mais la marche est un bon exercice. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ma chère, dit-elle en apercevant le visage d'Amélia.

- Je me demandais si je ne pourrais pas avoir des nouvelles d'Olivier…

- Nous écrirons à sa famille si ça peut te faire plaisir dès notre retour, car comme on dit : « _Il faut aller directement puiser de l'eau si on veut être certain qu'elle soit bonne._ »

- Merci, répondit Amélia.

Elles se rendirent dans une petite épicerie près du Chaudron Baveur d'origine sorcière. À l'entrée, des journaux de _La Gazette du sorcier_ étaient étalés. On pouvait lire au grand titre : « _Morgause Mortis recherchée pour meurtre!_ » Amélia prit un journal sans plus attendre et commença à le rédiger :

_Hier, un évènement tragique est survenu dans un quartier Moldu sur la rue Lewis au 202. Un Moldu a été assassiné par Mrs. Mortis. Elle aurait également voulu enlever la vie de deux jeunes sorciers présents sur les lieux du crime. Mortis aurait utilisé l'Avada Kedavra, ce qui est digne d'un emprisonnement à vie à la prison d'Azkaban. Il ne faudrait pas l'oublier, Mortis a déjà été innocentée d'être un ancien partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui…_

Mrs. Figg enleva le journal des mains d'Amélia lorsque les yeux de la jeune fille s'emplirent d'eau.

- J'ai eu tort de t'amener ici. « _Rien ne sert d'avoir la mort dans l'âme._ » Il est encore trop tôt pour t'aventurer quelque part… Retourne à la maison veux-tu bien? Surtout tu ne parles à personne, ordonna Arabella.

Amélia fit un signe de la tête et partit à la résidence de Mrs. Figg. Amélia avait une grande difficulté à entendre parler de l'assassin de son père. Elle marcha d'un pas rapide et lorsqu'elle aperçut la maison, elle commença à courir. Elle pénétra dans la maison et à son grand soulagement, une grande odeur de chou planait toujours. Amélia vit Ponpon le chat préféré de Mrs. Figg et vint pour le caresser, mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Trois gros coups.


	4. La Gazette du Sorcier

Chapitre 4

_La Gazette du Sorcier_

Amélia resta quelques instants sans bouger. Puis de nouveau on frappa à la porte. Amélia se décida enfin à ouvrir la porte en espérant voir Dumbledore ou le professeur McGonagall. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Amélia découvrit non pas un vieillard à la barbe argenté ou un professeur de métamorphose au visage sévère, mais bien une femme d'une quarantaine d'années à la coiffure compliquée retenue par une bonne centaine de barrettes. Elle portait des lunettes à la monture incrustée de pierres précieuses et sous son épaule gauche se tenait un grand sac à main en peau de serpent.

- Bonjour, déclara-t-elle en laissant entrevoir trois dents en or de sa bouche. Vous êtes Amélia De Ronsard?

- Heu… Amélia Faris…

Elle entra immédiatement sans être invitée dans la maison. Elle regarda à présent autour d'elle.

- C'est la même chose! Je vois que Mrs. Figg est toujours en adoration avec les chats, dit la femme avec un petit air de dégoût.

Elle avait une robe rouge sang et des ongles très longs de la même couleur que sa robe. Elle s'installa sans plus attendre au salon. Amélia ignorait si c'était adéquat d'avoir fait entrer cette mystérieuse dame.

- Pardon, mais qui êtes-vous? lança Amélia à la dame qui prit devant elle un bonbon rose dur.

- Ha! Désolée, où avais-je la tête? Je suis Rita Skeeter reporter à _La Gazette du sorcier_. Je viens pour faire un article sur ce qui t'es arrivé récemment.

- Et vous connaissez Mrs. Figg? demanda Amélia incertaine.

- Arabella ? Bien entendu voyons ! admis Skeeter de bonne humeur. C'est une vieille copine.

Amélia eut un grand soulagement. Elle s'assit près de Rita sans plus attendre.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas Amélia, je vais utiliser une plume à papote.

Rita Skeeter sortit de son sac en peau de serpent une grande plume d'un vert criard, ainsi qu'un rouleau de parchemin qu'elle déroula et qu'elle posa sur la table du salon.

- Vous êtes prête pour l'entrevue?

- Heu…Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Madame…

- Le monde doit savoir Amélia et c'est toi qui détiens toute l'information et ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie de te débarrasser de ce lourd fardeau.

- Vous avec peut-être raison Madame, avoua Amélia un peu indécise.

- Essai… Je suis avec Amélia De Ronsard dans la maison de Mrs. Figg.

Immédiatement après que Rita Skeeter eut fini de parler, la longue plume se mit à écrire seule. Amélia aperçut ce qui était apparu sur le parchemin :

_Rita Skeeter, la plus douée des reporters, fait la connaissante de la très jolie Amélia De Ronsard dans la maison très colorée de l'imprévisible Mrs. Arabella Figg._

- Bon alors Amélia, raconte-moi comment Morgause a fait pour entrer chez vous ?

Alors qu'Amélia n'avait rien dit, la plume verte s'était mise à écrire.

- Heu… Elle est restée chez moi tout l'été. Elle était la petite amie de mon père, raconta-t-elle sans difficulté, elle a donc attendu le bon moment pour essayer de nous tuer. Elle m'avait envoyé porter un livre et quand je suis arrivé chez moi, elle s'en était prise à mon père.

- Intéressant… Et est-ce qu'elle était gentille avec vous deux?

- Elle était gentille avec mon père, mais moi je devais subir tout ce qui était le pire. Je faisais des courses pour elle, je faisais le ménage, je devais la servir… C'était affreux et je ne l'ai jamais aimé, elle n'était qu'une petite prétentieuse, avoua Amélia sans peser ses mots.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour rester en vie?

- J'ai… J'ai… Je n'en sais rien, je me suis évanouie alors je ne peux pas vous raconter ce qui c'est vraiment passé.

- D'accord, te considères-tu comme une héroïne ?

Amélia fronça les sourcils.

- Non! Pas du tout, j'ignore ce qui c'est passé et ce n'est sans doute pas moi qui aie sauvé mon ami. Quelque chose d'étrange s'est produit…

- Parlez-moi de votre tante Lobélia…

- Heu... Je ne l'ai pas connue, mais tout le monde dit que je lui ressemble.

- En effet… Croyez-vous qu'elle ait trahi votre mère?

- Sûrement pas! Elle n'était pas du côté de Voldemort comme vous le semblez le reconnaître, gronda Amélia.

- Est-ce que vos parents vous manquent, qu'aimeriez-vous qu'ils disent de vous aujourd'hui?

Amélia en avait assez des toutes ses questions et n'aurait pas pour tout l'or du monde répondre à cette question absurde. Elle n'avait pas entendu Mrs. Figg entrer.

- SORTEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT de ma maison, espèce de vieille chipie, gronda Mrs. Figg en jetant ses sacs sur le sol.

Rita Skeeter ramassa ses affaires en vitesse et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie.

- Heureuse de vous revoir de bonne humeur Figgy! émit Rita en sortant.

- Dehors ! cria-t-elle. Ne revenez plus ici, sinon le ministère se fera une joie de s'occuper de vous.

Amélia était restée assise sans rien dire. Elle venait de faire une grosse bêtise et elle le savait très bien. Mrs. Figg arriva devant elle en mettant ses mains sur les hanches et en prenant bien soin d'observer Amélia avec ses grands yeux.

- Je m'excuse, j'ignorais que vous ne l'aimiez pas… Je n'aurais jamais ouvert la porte dans ce cas. Elle est entrée en un éclair et elle disait vous connaître.

- Bien entendue! Tout le monde la connaît. C'est cette vieille rate qui écrit des articles pour détruire la vie des gens. J'espère que tu n'as pas répondu à beaucoup de questions… Elle va se faire un plaisir de tout déformer ce que tu as dit.

Amélia se donna une tape dans le front en s'apercevant aussitôt qu'elle avait été si naïve et imprudente.

- Que je suis bête! Vraiment bête!

- Allons, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, mais tient toi à n'ouvrir la porte à personne ici, car tu pourrais tomber sur n'importe qui… que cela te donne une leçon. J'espère pour toi que l'article de cette pimbêche ne te décevra pas trop. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il ne sert à rien de faire une taupinière d'une montagne. Tu devrais plutôt aller écrire à Olivier Dubois et lui dire tout ce que vient de ce passer.

Amélia avait écrit une lettre à Olivier immédiatement après que Mrs. Figg lui avait suggéré. Sa plus grande angoisse était de voir l'article de Rita Skeeter dans _La Gazette du_ _sorcier _très bientôt. Elle imaginait le pire. Elle prit soin de d'écrire à Olivier que rien ne serait vrai dans _La Gazette du sorcier_ à son sujet.

Deux jours plus tard, son hibou Boo Boo lui apporta une grande enveloppe blanche. Quelques plumes dorées de Boo Boo étaient retournées à cause du vent qui soufflait très fort à l'extérieur. Amélia sourit immédiatement en le voyant, elle lui caressa doucement la tête, lui prit l'enveloppe et lui donna un peu de miam-hibou. Un joli petit hululement se fit entendre dans la chambre d'Amélia. Elle déchira l'enveloppe et commença à lire la lettre :

_Chère Amélia,_

_J'ai appris ce qui s'était passé et je dois dire que j'étais très inquiet pour toi. J'ai reçu un hibou pour me dire de ne pas t'envoyer de hibou et de te laisser tranquille, mais je n'ai pas pu résister, il me faut de tes nouvelles. De plus, j'ai la surprise de ma vie lorsque j'ai vu dans _La Gazette du sorcier _qu'un article t'était consacré. Il faut dire que c'est un peu étrange et que je ne crois pas vraiment cet article. Il est vrai que tu dois être très triste et déroutée par ce qui s'est produit dernièrement, mais tout le monde connaît Rita Skeeter, elle en met plus qu'il n'en faut à mon avis. Donne-moi de tes nouvelles le plus vite possible et laisse-moi te dire que j'ai bien hâte de te voir._

_Bye bye_

_Adrian Pucey_

_P.-S. Prends soin de toi._

Adrian Pucey était un élève de Serpentard un peu différent des autres. Il n'était pas méchant et il adorait être aux côtés d'Amélia pour l'aider ou discuter. Elle était bien contente que Adrian ne croie pas à cet article. Amélia était quand même un peu déçue de ne pas avoir reçu de réponse d'Olivier, mais la lettre de Pucey lui remontait un peu le moral. Maintenant qu'Adrian parlait de _La Gazette du sorcier_, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se procure un exemplaire. Elle sortit de sa chambre en courant et dévala les escaliers. Elle manqua frapper deux chats qui jouaient en bas de l'escalier, mais continuait jusqu'à la cuisine où Mrs. Figg se tenait là, journal à la main.

- Déjà Amélia! Cette vieille rate n'a pas perdu de temps ! lança Arabella en colère.

Amélia commença à être agitée.

- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

Arabella tendit le journal à Amélia.

L'article ne parlait pas beaucoup de ce qui était arrivé à son père, mais quatre autres pages étaient consacrées à sa tante Lobélia. Tout ce que Amélia avait dit avait été déformé.

_« ….j'étais jalouse de Morgause, car elle m'avait volé mon père, j'aurais voulu l'avoir pour moi toute seule. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle s'installe chez moi et faire comme si elle était ma mère. »_

_« Je suis en quelque sorte une héroïne, car j'ai sauvé la vie du garçon qui était avec moi. Il m'en est très reconnaissant, j'en suis certaine. Je sais que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance, mais c'est grâce à ma force de caractère qui me fait tenir bon. »_

_« Ma tante est sûrement morte et c'est bien fait pour elle ! Elle n'avait pas à trahir ma mère… »_

Toute l'entrevue n'avait servi à rien, puisque Rita Skeeter aurait bien pu tout inventer sans avoir interviewé Amélia. Amélia tenait toujours le journal lorsque Arabella arriva de nouveau avec quelque chose dans les mains. C'était une enveloppe rouge.

- Je crains que cet article ne te crée des ennuis encore une fois… Voilà une lettre pour toi, dit Mrs. Figg.

- Une lettre ? Génial, ça vient peut-être de Olivier cette fois-ci, s'exclama-t-elle joyeuse.

- Bien, je ne crois pas ma chérie! Ceci est une Beuglante et si tu ne l'ouvres pas vite, elle risque d'exploser et ce sera bien pire.

- Ha non ! balbutia Amélia en regardant la jolie enveloppe rouge, pas encore des ennuis. Bon, si je n'ai pas le choix, voyons ce qu'est une Beuglante. Ça ne doit pas être si horrible que ça.

Amélia commença à ouvrir l'enveloppe en tremblant quelque peu. Mrs. Figg alla se réfugier derrière le comptoir ce qui épeura davantage Amélia. La lettre lui parut exploser entre ses mains.

COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU ENTRAÎNER MON PETIT GARÇON DANS VOS HISTOIRES? S'IL N'AVAIT PAS ÉTÉ CHEZ VOUS, MON FILS SERAIT EN PARFAITE SANTÉ, MAIS IL A FALLU QU'IL SE BLESSE À CAUSE DE VOUS. JE NE VEUX PLUS VOIR MON GARÇON TRAÎNER AVEC UNE MOLDUE DE VOTRE GENRE!

Amélia n'avait jamais entendu la voix de Mrs. Dubois, mais avec ses hurlements, elle savait à présent à quoi s'attendre. Les hurlements étaient si forts que tous les chats près de la cuisine se sont vite enfuis au premier étage. Amélia ne se sentait pas très bien, elle avait reculé de plusieurs mètres.

…OLIVIER A TOUTE UNE CARRIÈRE DE JOUEUR DE QUIDDITCH, SI J'APPRENDS QU'IL SE BLESSE ENCORE À CAUSE DE VOUS, J'ENVOIE LE MINISTÈRE À VOS TROUSSES. RIEN NE SERT DE LUI ÉCRIRE, JE NE LE PERMET PLUS DE VOUS RÉPONDRE, EST-CE BIEN CLAIR? DE PLUS, VOUS VOUS VANTEZ QUE VOUS ÊTES UNE HÉROÏNE DANS _LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER_, VOUS N'ÊTES RIEN DE PLUS QU'UNE MOLDUE QUI A LA TÊTE ENFLÉE. POUR UNE DERNIÈRE FOIS, JE VOUS DIS DE LAISSER MON PETIT GARÇON TRANQUILLE!


	5. Mondingus pour vous servir!

Chapitre 5

Mondingus pour vous servir !

Après la beuglante de Madame Dubois, Amélia savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas revoir Olivier cet été. Elle aurait tant voulu le revoir pour le serrer très fort contre et elle et lui parler un peu. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, elle était à présent abandonnée par la seule personne avec qui elle aurait pu se sentir bien. Elle ne cessa de se demander si Olivier lui en voulait, quelques fois elle aurait souhaité que tout ceci ne lui soit pas arrivé.

Tout l'été se passa dans le calme, Amélia n'avait pas oublié tout le mal qu'on lui avait fait. Morgause lui avait détruit sa vie et elle y pensait sans cesse. Elle voulait lui faire payer, mais elle n'en avait pas la force.

À la veille du retour à Poudlard, Amélia s'était emmitouflée sur le fauteuil aux couleurs rococo et Jacob ainsi que Pompom s'était lové sur ses genoux. Amélia avait une peur bleue de retourner à l'école et de revoir tous ses amis qui lui poserait sans doute mille et une questions. Elle ne voulait pas affronter cette peur, il était encore trop tôt, pourtant elle n'avait pas le choix. Amélia ne portait plus attention à Mrs. Figg qui faisait un bruit infernal dans la cuisine. Des bruits de chaudrons, poêles, plats, etc. Tout à son habituel, Mrs. Figg lançait des « Milles gorgones » ou des « bougre de diable » ou encore des « sac à méduses » d'un ton rageur. Amélia réfléchissait en caressant les deux chats calmement quand soudainement « CLAC » un son si fort fit sursauter les trois êtres sur le fauteuil. À sa grande surprise, un homme y était apparu devant elle. Une odeur de tabac et d'alcool pouvait à présent se sentir dans la pièce. Mrs. Figg s'était précipité immédiatement au salon.

- Ha enfin Mondingus ! s'écria Mrs. Figg, ça t'en a pris du temps pour arriver jusqu'ici!

- Je ne pensais pas que je te manquais à ce point Figgy, dit-il en souriant. Je n'ai pas pu résister à aller au marché m'acheter quelques trucs.

L'homme avait un costume gris en lambeau, une barbe mal rasée et une longue tignasse rousse s'installait sur ses épaules. Il portait dans la main gauche une valise brune qui semblait être bien remplie. Il se tourna vers Amélia en soulevant son chapeau.

- Bonjour Miss, enfin heureux de te rencontrer! J'irais vous reconduire à la gare King Cross demain matin.

- Ha! Bonjour, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas du genre à me refiler quelque chose de dangereux Monsieur, ou encore de m'interviewer pour publier un article pour _La Gazette du sorcier._

Amélia se rappelait très bien que Brutus Jordan qui avait caché la poussière d'argent dans ses affaires d'école, l'année précédente. Cette poussière lui avait quasiment coûté la vie et elle lui en voulait beaucoup pour avoir trahi sa confiance. Elle n'a pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis qu'il a été enfermé à Azkaban, la prison pour sorciers. Amélia ne pouvait pas oublier non plus l'horrible Rita Skeeter qui avait publié un article tout à fait démantelé dans le journal.

- Désolé, mais je ne crois pas pouvoir faire ça pour toi, mais si tu veux du matériel pas cher, tu peux me faire confiance pour t'en trouver. Avec moi, tu as tout ce que tu désires.

- Mondingus! S'écria Mrs. Figg d'un ton indigné, tu n'as pas honte? Jamais, mais au grand jamais je ne veux que tu lui vendes ta marchandise volée.

- Tu sauras que je fais de bonnes affaires que tu ne pourrais jamais croire Figgy chérie.

- Vous êtes un vendeur monsieur? demanda Amélia perplexe.

- En quelque sorte, je fais mon propre commerce. Voici ma carte, dit Mondingus en lui donnant une petite carte jaunie.

Amélia lut :

_Mondingus Fletcher_

_Le sorcier qui trouve de tout._

_Un tout qui ne coûte pas cher!_

_76 rue Dragont_

- Merci Monsieur! s'efforça de dire Amélia.

- Bien Figgy ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as préparé à manger? Je meurs de faim et je sais que tu es la meilleure cuisinière, déclara Mondingus en enlevant son grand manteau en lambeau.

Mondingus entra ensuite dans la cuisine et alla soulever le couvercle d'un chaudron sur la cuisinière. Mrs. Figg lui donna aussitôt une tape sur la main. Mondingus se frotta la main aussitôt et se décida à ne plus regarder ce qui traînait dans la cuisine.

- Toujours aussi sympathique Figgy, dit Mondingus en souriant.

Cette scène fit rire Amélia, c'était comme si Mondingus et Mrs. Figg avaient des liens de famille. On aurait dit une mère et son fils adolescent. Mondingus Fletcher n'avait pas l'air très méchant, mais il était difficile de dire qu'il était fiable. D'après Amélia, c'était plutôt du genre à faire de la fraude et briser plusieurs lois du ministère et quelque chose lui disait bien qu'elle ne se trompait pas beaucoup. Fletcher réapparut dans le salon pour rejoindre Amélia.

- J'espère que tu aimes les chats, Arabella a tendance à en avoir trop. Il est certain que la nuit c'est plus chaud, mais pour ce qui est de l'odeur, j'ai vraiment senti mieux, plaisanta Fletcher en s'allumant un petit cigare.

- Ça va, ça me fait un peu de compagnie, je ne sors plus beaucoup. C'est-à-dire que je ne peux pas traîner n'importe où par ordre du grand directeur de l'école Albus Dumbledore.

- Je vois… Pénible tout ça. Tu veux sortir prendre l'air avec moi? demanda Mondingus, il ne t'arrivera rien avec moi, je te le jure.

- Je crois que ça pourrait me faire que du bien, accepta Amélia en fixant un élastique à ses cheveux. Mais il ne faudra pas rester longtemps, je ne voudrais pas m'attirer les foudres de Arabella.

- Haha… C'est vrai qu'elle a son caractère cette Figgy!

Amélia se leva de son fauteuil en déposant Pompom et Jacob sur le sol. Elle prit son manteau, celui dont Rogue lui avait offert lors de sa cinquième année, et sortit derrière Mondingus qui remettait de nouveau son manteau. Une légère brise lui effleura le visage. Le soleil avait prit une couleur orangée. Pour la première fois en trois mois, elle se sentait soulagée.

- Tu veux qu'on aille au parc? Il n'est pas bien loin d'ici.

- Ouais, pas de problème, répondit-elle un peu rêveuse.

Le parc était très vaste et peu d'enfants y jouaient. Amélia ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une petite fille avec son père et sa mère dans le carré de sable en train de construire un château. Elle fut rapidement déconcentrée lorsque Mondingus reparla.

- On dit souvent que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de sérieux, mais c'est ça qu'il faut, sinon tu t'enfonces droit dans le puit. Alors toi aussi tu as le droit de t'amuser, dit Mondingus en fouillant dans sa poche pour en ressortir un autre cigare. Tu en veux un? À ton âge, je devais avoir à peine commencé à fumer ses merveilles.

- Non merci! souria-t-elle quelque peu. Vous pourriez avoir des problèmes de santé et…

Amélia ne put terminer sa phrase, car Mondingus échappa son cigare tout en s'étouffant.

- Allez viens, on rentre! Dit-il d'un ton nerveux.

Amélia regarda automatiquement derrière Mondingus, mais elle ne vit que la jeune famille qu'elle avait vue dans le carré de sable. Leur château était terminé et un drapeau vert était installé sur la plus haute tour. Rien ne lui sembla étrange, pourtant Mondingus semblait pris dans une hystérie totale, il avait empoigné le bras d'Amélia et ils marchaient d'un pas vif.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore? Cria Amélia inquiète.

- Tu n'es pas en sécurité, s'exclama Mondingus troublé.

Ils se rendirent de nouveau chez Mrs. Figg. Mondingus jeta son manteau sur le fauteuil et se mit à faire les cent pas dans le salon.

- Non, mais est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui ce passe enfin? S'empressa de demander Amélia.

Mondingus et Mrs. Figg ignorèrent Amélia.

- Nom d'un crapaud baveux, Mondingus! s'exclama Mrs. Figg en colère, ne me dit pas que tu te fais poursuivre, j'étais certaine que de voler tes marchandises te donnerait des ennuis. « Il ne faut pas jouer avec un dragon en furie » Mondingus!

Mondingus s'arrêta un instant puis se tourna vers Amélia.

- Laisse-nous seuls quelques instants, Figgy et moi avons des choses à se dire.

Amélia resta surprise, mais si Mondingus souhaitait emprunter de l'argent ou régler quelque chose, elle leur donnerait cette intimité. Elle grimpa l'escalier, tandis que Fletcher et Mrs. Figg se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Amélia savait qu'entendre une conversation privée était mal, mais elle ne pu s'empêcher d'arrêter de monter les marches et d'en redescendre quelques-unes pour mieux écouter. Elle essaya tant bien que mal d'écouter, mais elle n'entendit que quelques chuchotements.

- Tu es bien certain de l'avoir vu?

- … Nom de nom… Je ne pourrais jamais être aussi sûr de moi…

- C'est impossible… Laissons Amélia en dehors de ça.

Le chuchotement devint trop bas pour qu'Amélia puisse de nouveau entendre quelque chose. Elle enjamba de nouveau les marches en ne comprenant rien encore une fois.


	6. Partir pour un nouveau départ

Chapitre 6

Partir pour un nouveau départ

Une nouvelle journée commença lorsque le premier rayon de soleil alla chatouiller le visage d'Amélia. C'était un grand jour, elle ne put s'empêcher de se lever immédiatement pour faire ses bagages, bien qu'elle n'avait pas défait la majorité de ses sacs depuis le début de son arrivée dans cette drôle de maison. Elle dévala les escaliers avec un premier chargement. Elle sourit aussitôt lorsqu'elle aperçue Mrs. Figg en train d'écouter les nouvelles du matin à la radio sur le bord du comptoir de la cuisine. Elle était échevelée, en peignoir et elle portait encore ses bonnes vieilles pantoufles écossaises. Bien qu'elle fût contrainte de vivre avec Mrs. Figg, elle avait pris quelques habitudes qu'elle appréciait maintenant.

- Bon matin Arabella! dit-elle doucement.

- Déjà toute prête? Tu devrais t'asseoir un peu, je vais t'apporter ton petit déjeuner, s'exclama Mrs. Figg un peu inquiète.

- Merci bien. Mondingus est toujours couché? demanda-t-elle en regardant sur la table du salon à la recherche du journal. J'aimerais qu'on y aille tôt, j'ai hâte.

Mrs. Figg se mit à rire quelque peu.

- C'est que tu ne connais pas Mondingus ma chère, il va falloir aller nous-mêmes le réveiller, ajouta-t-elle en déposant un plateau sur les genoux d'Amélia. Je vais aller le réveiller si tu veux partir plus tôt. De toute manière, Dingus a assez dormi.

Elle dégusta son déjeuner à un rien de temps. Elle alla ensuite déposer son plateau dans la cuisine. Mrs. Figg avait été réveillé Mondingus d'une façon très peu familière. Elle lui avait donné des coups de canne sur la tête. Lorsque Mondingus arriva en bas, il avait encore des petits yeux et ses cheveux roux étaient à présent en désordre. Il avança d'un pas lent vers le grand fauteuil avant de se laisser tomber comme une pierre sur celui-ci.

- Dur réveil? demanda Amélia en riant.

- La pire chose qui puisse t'arriver un jour pour te faire réveiller, c'est bien de te faire donner des coups de cannes. C'est bien la dernière fois que je dors ici, tu peux me croire, répondit Mondingus. Figgy est bien gentille quand elle veut, mais quelques fois on dirait vraiment que ça ne tourne pas rond dans sa tête.

- Ne sois pas bête Arabella, fait du mieux qu'elle peut. Est-ce qu'on peut partir bientôt?

- Déjà? Il est seulement 9h00 et tu pars à 11h00 en train. Attends un peu que je me réveille au moins, bailla-t-il.

Mrs. Figg était de retour dans le salon.

- Dingus! s'écria Mrs. Figg, lève-toi et amène cette petite où elle le désire, tu ne crois pas qu'elle a assez attendu?

Mondingus soupira, alla se donner un petit coup de peigne et retourna au salon pour découvrir qu'Amélia avait sa cape sur le dos et quelques bagages dans les mains.

- Ça y'est princesse, nous partons, annonça Mondingus d'une voix rauque.

Au moment de partir, Amélia prit le temps d'enlacer Arabella.

- Merci mille fois Arabella, sans toi je n'aurais pas su quoi faire, dit-elle le menton tremblant.

- Ce n'est rien voyons, ma belle fille. C'est tout naturel, comme on dit : « La bienveillance fait grandir. ». Tu peux revenir quand tu veux, tu seras toujours la bienvenue.

- D'accord, dit-elle en reniflant.

Lorsque qu'Amélia mit la main sur la poignée de porte, Mrs. Figg l'arrêta aussitôt.

- Ha! J'oubliais, tu as reçu une lettre de Poudlard, annonça Arabella en sortant la lettre d'une des poches de son peignoir. Elle est arrivée ce matin alors que suis allé réveiller Mondingus.

- Encore? C'est bizarre!

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et découvrit une lettre pour son résultat des BUSE.

- Super ce sont mes résultats des BUSE!

_BREVET UNIVERSEL_

_DE SORCELLERIE ÉLÉMENTAIRE_

_Le candidat est admis s'il obtient une des notes suivantes :_

_Optimal (O)_

_Effort exceptionnel (E)_

_Acceptable (A)_

_Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :_

_Piètre (P)_

_Désolant (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_Amélia Cliodna De Ronsard Faris a obtenu :_

_Astronomie : A_

_Divination :O_

_Soins aux créatures magiques :E_

_Sortilèges :E_

_Défense contre les forces du Mal :O_

_Botanique :A_

_Histoire de la magie :A_

_Potions :O_

_Métamorphose : E  
Arithmancie : D_

Elle était bien soulagée d'avoir obtenu ses résultats. Par contre, l'Arithmancie la désolait un peu, mais elle le savait bien qu'elle n'était pas très douée pour cette matière et se demandait aujourd'hui pourquoi elle avait pris ce cours.

- J'espère que tu as eu de meilleurs résultats que moi, je me rappelle d'avoir échoué dans plusieurs matières, mais bon, j'ai réussi à m'en sortir et regarder ce que je suis devenue.

Mrs. Figg le regarda étrangement sans ajouter un mot. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Amélia.

- Je te souhaite un bon retour à l'école, dit Mrs. Figg en serrant la jeune fille de nouveau dans ses bras.

- Bon Amé chérie, on y va, j'ai un rendez-vous très important qui m'attend, s'impatienta Mondingus.

- Dingus ! s'écria Mrs. Figg. Tu la laisses une seconde seule et tu vas avoir affaire à moi. Ton rendez-vous attendra sale fripouille.

- Oui Figgy, moi aussi je t'aime, rétorqua-t-il en souriant.

C'est donc ainsi qu'Amélia quitta la jolie maison. Elle embarqua de nouveau dans un taxi moldu pour se rendre à la gare de King Cross.

- Qui est le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal cette année, demanda Amélia. As-tu une idée? Dumbledore est allé chercher mes livres, donc je n'ai pas pu savoir qui c'était.

- Aucune idée, tu sais comment est Dumbledore, toujours au dessus de ses affaires. Il ne m'en a pas parlé et je ne sais absolument pas qui pourrait être ce candidat.

- Vous ne voudriez pas l'être ? demanda-t-elle en riant quelque peu.

- Ho non, ce poste est maudit ! De plus un homme comme moi, c'est dans les rues que ça doit être. Je n'aimerais pas être enfermé au même endroit durant 1 an.

- Bien, J'espère que le prochain saura rester plus d'un an pour vous montrer que c'est faux.

Arrivés à King Cross, tous les deux débarquèrent de la voiture et s'engagèrent vers la gare. Mondingus avait de nouveau sorti un cigare pour le fumer.

- Mondingus Fletcher ! Vieux roublard!

Une voix masculine avait surgi derrière eux. Lorqu'ils se retournèrent, Amélia vint aussitôt sur les nerfs.

- Nom de nom! Brutus Jordan! Ça fait un bail, ils t'ont déjà fait sortir de cette satanée prison?

Mondingus le serra aussitôt la main sans plus attendre. Brutus avait beaucoup changé, il était plus mince que jamais, ses cheveux bruns et sa barbe avaient énormément poussé. Ses vêtements étaient trop grands à présent pour lui. Jordan n'avait pas semblé avoir aperçu la jeune sorcière.

- J'ai réglé quelques affaires et ils m'ont laissé sortir deux semaines avant la date prévue. Un coup de chance, c'est moi qui te le dis Dingus. Mais que fais-tu ici au juste?

- J'accompagne Amélia Faris jusqu'au train, dit-il en montrant une jeune fille gênée.

Jordan écarquilla les yeux et parut aussitôt mal à l'aise. Amélia avait du mal à se rendre compte qu'il était vraiment devant elle, l'homme qui lui avait caché la Poussière d'Argent dans ses affaires, l'année précédente.

- Je vois… Bonjour Amélia, dit-il avec un sourire forcé. Passez donc une bonne journée.

Il s'approcha de Mondingus et lui chuchota à l'oreille. Amélia put entendre ce chuchotement :

- Je reviendrai te voir Dingus.

Mondingus hocha la tête comme signe d'approbation.

- Au revoir Brutus.

Ils continuèrent donc leur chemin. Amélia aurait bien aimé avoir quelques explications sur Jordan. Pourquoi l'avoir fait sortir d'Azkaban avant les deux semaines qui lui restaient? De plus, que va-t-il faire maintenant? Amélia avait la nette impression qu'ils allaient de nouveau se rencontrer et que cela allait tout clarifier. Mondingus avançait parmi la foule tout aussi souriant qu'avant. Aucune conversation ne se fit part entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'Amélia vint pour entrer dans le train.

- Donc, à la prochaine Amé! Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un hibou. Je peux tout te procurer et pour une modique somme, lâcha Mondingus en écrasant son cigare sur le sol.

- Pas de problème Mondingus ! Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. Bye !

Amélia vint pour entrer dans le train, mais elle se retourna aussitôt. Elle se souvint qu'il lui était paru bien étrange la veille.

- Attends! cria-t-elle. J'aimerais savoir ce que tu as vu au parc...

Mondingus parut soudain étrange.

- Moi j'ai vu quelque chose? Tu dois faire erreur...

- Je t'ai entendu parler avec Arabella! Ne mens pas, s'écria-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Le train émit un jet de vapeur ce qui impatienta davantage la jeune sorcière. Mondingus resta bouche bée.

- Mais aller, si ça concerne cette Morgause, j'ai le droit de le savoir!

- Va à l'école et ne t'occupe pas de ça, ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ça. On se reverra une autre fois Amé.

Mondingus se retourna et partit au loin. Amélia fut soudainement frustrée de ne pas pouvoir en savoir plus.

Elle décida donc d'entrer dans le train. Amélia n'aurait pas eu envie de lui faire une accolade, l'odeur du cigare et de l'alcool lui était maintenant tombé à la tête et elle n'appréciait pas pour le moindre du monde être serré par un soi-disant « voleur ». Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, elle a appris à ne pas faire confiance à ce genre de personne. Pourtant, Mondingus n'avait pas si l'air terrible. Son père disait souvent que ces personnes ne faisaient qu'attirer les ennuis. Elle aurait bien aimé que son père soit de nouveau avec elle pour lui en parler. Elle s'installa dans un compartiment vide afin que personne, pour l'instant, ne voie sa tristesse. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour revoir son père sain et sauf. Amélia commença aussi à se demander si elle ne saurait pas un jour ce qui c'était vraiment passé au parc. Une élève de Serdaigle entra dans le compartiment. Amélia l'avait déjà vue à Poudlard.

- Puis-je m'asseoir avec toi Amélia? demanda la fille avec un léger sourire.

- Pas de problème, lui répondit Amélia, enfin heureuse de se retrouver avec une élève de Poudlard.

La fille de Serdaigle avait les cheveux frisés noirs et avait de grands yeux. Elle était pâle et portait des marques rouges au visage. En voulant mettre sa valise sur le porte-bagages, celle-ci s'ouvrit et laissa échapper une montagne de vêtements.

- Ha! Zut, pas encore, c'est la troisième fois aujourd'hui. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour de chance, soupira-t-elle. Quand ce fut mon jour de chance au fait…

Tout en rangeant les vêtements, elles commencèrent à discuter :

- Alors, tu connais déjà mon nom?

- Bien, tu fais partie de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor non? Et tu sors avec Dubois?

Amélia fut soulagée de constater qu'elle n'avait pas fait mention de ce qui lui était arrivé cet été.

- Ha, je vois. On me connaît par le Quidditch. Quel est ton nom à toi? Je crois t'avoir croisée dans les couloirs, déclara Amélia en pliant une petite jupe rose bonbon.

- Moi c'est Dibey!

- Dibey?

- Bien… Irishmelda Dibey, mais appelle-moi seulement Dibey. Comme tu le vois, on ne choisit pas notre prénom. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de mes parents le jour de ma naissance.

- Ha d'accord! Enchanté Dibey, tu dois être en septième année?

- Exact et je suis bien contente d'être une sorcière comme ça je n'ai pas besoin de rester chez mes moldus durant longtemps.

Elles replacèrent tous les vêtements dans la valise et Amélia aida Dibey à la ranger correctement. Elles s'assirent donc sur les sièges moelleux.

- Tu viens donc d'une famille de Moldus?

- Oui et laisse-moi te dire que Poudlard est une vraie délivrance pour moi.

- Compte-toi chanceuse d'avoir un chez toi, moi j'en ai plus, soupira Amélia un peu triste.

Dibey devint aussitôt troublée. Elle enroula délicatement une mèche de cheveux autour de son index par signe de nervosité.

- Je suis désolée, j'avais oublié, dit-elle baissant la tête. J'imagine que ce ne doit pas être facile.

- Je suis contente de savoir que tu lis les journaux, mais ce n'est pas grave. Chacun sa vie, comme on dit, déclara-t-elle dans souffle de courage.

- Je comprends, ce n'est pas évident, mais moi après mes études j'irais faire les démarches nécessaires pour entrer au ministère et quitter enfin ma famille.

- Tu veux faire quoi au ministère?

- J'aimerais installer des lois pour aider les familles de Moldus. Prendre en charge des familles afin qu'il n'y ai pas de violence. Je ne comprends pas aujourd'hui pourquoi ça ne se fait pas encore. Tous devraient être protégés par des sorciers.

- Projet ambitieux et très prometteur, je suis sûre que tu réussiras, déclara Amélia sincèrement.

Le voyage se passa rapidement avec Dibey. Sa présence était rassurante et malgré le fait qu'elle soit quelqu'un de négliger au sein de sa famille, c'était une personne tout à fait drôle et amusante. Amélia ne s'était pas sentie ainsi depuis très longtemps. Elle ignorait par contre ce qui était arrivé à ses autres amis, l'avait-elle oublié ou pire abandonnée?


	7. La lettre maudite

Chapitre 7

La lettre maudite

Comme l'année dernière, Amélia prit les diligences pour se rendre au château. Elle dut se l'avouer, elle avait le tract. Elle savait bien que Dibey ne serait pas la seule à avoir lu la Gazette du Sorcier et ne voulait surtout pas se rappeler qu'elle était une pauvre orpheline. De plus, sa plus grande préoccupation était Olivier Dubois. Amélia avait besoin de lui parler au plus vite, en fait, elle ne savait pas si elle était toujours sa petite amie. Elle aurait bien voulu comprendre, mais quelque chose lui disait que sa mère avait joué un grand rôle dans l'histoire. Elle prit le temps de saluer Dibey avant de disparaître à l'extérieur de sa diligence. Amélia entra dans le Hall de Poudlard. Elle aperçut d'abord Katie Bell près du grand escalier de marbre. Elle n'avait pas du tout changé, toujours les mêmes cheveux longs, le sourire élargi et surtout accompagné de près par Angelina et Alicia. Katie se retourna vers Amélia qui était immobile près du Hall et prit la peine de la rejoindre immédiatement.

- Amé! Tu m'as manqué! déclara Katie le visage rayonnant.

Cette phrase aurait dû lui faire plaisir, mais Amélia ne réussit pas à y mettre de l'enthousiasme.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, tu aurais dû m'écrire au moins pour que j'aie de tes nouvelles.

Katie parut aussitôt mal à l'aise. Angelina et Alicia n'osaient pas non plus s'approcher des deux jeunes filles.

- Bien, je ne voulais pas te déranger avec tout ce qui s'est passé…. déclara Katie la mine basse.

- Justement, j'aurais eu besoin de soutien, déclara Amélia un peu frustrée.

Katie poussa un soupir.

- À vrai dire, je ne savais pas comment réagir, tout c'est passé si vite et quand j'ai reçu la nouvelle, j'ai eu très peur pour toi. Je ne voulais surtout pas te laisser tomber, crois-moi, ajouta-t-elle sincèrement.

- Je comprends, ce n'était pas vraiment génial… répondit Amélia. Ne t'en fait pas pour moi et allons plutôt voir cette fameuse cérémonie que tout le monde parle.

Les deux filles déposèrent leurs bagages et allèrent dans la Grande Salle sans s'échanger de regards et sans dire un mot. Elles prirent place à leur table respective pour voir la Cérémonie de Répartition. Amélia regarda la table des professeurs, elle remarqua immédiatement le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il portait grande robe de sorcier d'un vert émeraude et avait sur la tête un petit chapeau pointu qui lui donnait l'air cordial. Elle donna un coup de coude à Brenda Folldur, une fille de cinquième année, qui était assise à côté d'elle pour savoir qui était le charmant jeune homme à la table des professeurs.

- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? C'est le plus extraordinaire, magnifique excellent sorcier de toute la planète! s'exclama Brenda avec passion et admiration.

Katie se retourna alors vers Amélia.

- Il a accompli plein de choses, tu devrais avoir pourtant avoir acheter sa collection complète pour le cours de Défense, ajouta Katie dans l'énervement du moment.

- heu… je n'ai rien vu de tout cela, c'est Dumbledore qui s'est occupé de faire les courses. Alors, c'est quoi son nom? demanda Amélia sans hésiter.

- Gilderoy Lockhart, il a vaincu le spectre de la mort, gagner le prix du plus beau sourire dans Sorcière Hebdo trois fois….haaa, il est merveilleux, beau…. continua Brenda dans sa rêverie.

Amélia se tourna donc vers Katie pour lui faire signe que Brenda Folldur devait être un peu cinglée. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, toutes les deux rirent un peu.

Amélia salua les autres Gryffondor, mais s'aperçut très vite qu'ils étaient mal à l'aise. Elle fut bien contente de revoir Alphus, Billy, Eric, mais son regard s'attarda à un jeune homme seul. Olivier Dubois était assis plus loin la mine basse. Elle aurait tant voulu qu'il la regarde ou lui dise quelques mots. Encore une fois, elle fut déçue, il ne sembla pas vouloir lever la tête. C'était un comportement très étrange, puisque Amélia ne lui avait rien fait, du moins elle espérait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour ce qui lui était arrivé. C'est à cet instant qu'elle fut contrainte de croire que leur histoire d'amour était bel et bien finie.

Elle était bien contente de revoir à nouveau la cérémonie de répartition. Le professeur McGonagall déposait d'abord le vieux choixpeau (qui l'avait conduit à Gryffondor) sur un tabouret et elle nommait ensuite les élèves de première année un par un. Amélia fut surprise de constater à quel point beaucoup d'entre eux tremblaient. Ils avaient tous l'air timide et cela se montra très mignon. Plusieurs élèves, cette année, se sont dirigés à Gryffondor, dont la petite sœur des jumeaux Weasley, Ginny. Ginny était toute petite et avait les cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant et ressemblait quand même beaucoup à ses frères avec ces tâches de rousseur au visage. Les jumeaux s'étaient aussitôt laissés emporter :

- Youhouuuuuuu Ginny tu es ma petite sœur adorée! Gryffondor, mon dieu la petite Ginny déjà à l'école…

Ginny avait aussitôt pris un teint écarlate et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Percy qui admirait sans cesse son badge de Préfet en chef. Les jumeaux se précipitèrent sur elle sans attendre. Après la cérémonie, Dumbledore présenta Gilderoy Lockhart. Il eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements de la grande majorité des filles de l'école lorsque celui-ci salua de la main en souriant tous les élèves. Amélia tomba sous son charme immédiatement, il était tout simplement trop craquant.

- Katie, je crois que je vais lire tous ses livres, dit Amélia perdue dans ses pensées.

- Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre, ajouta Angelina émerveillée par Gilderoy Lockhart.

Bien que cette petite distraction parut faire plaisir à Amélia, elle ne perdit pas une seconde pour regarder de nouveau Olivier. Lorsqu'enfin son regard croisa le sien, il détourna automatiquement la tête, ce qui provoqua un sentiment de tristesse et de solitude chez Amélia. Katie avait eu le temps d'observer la scène.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il est fait pour toi, tout devrait s'arranger bientôt. Amélia Faris ne peut pas être seule longtemps…

Katie n'eut pas à regarder bien longtemps Amélia, les jumeaux Weasley arrivèrent surexcités.

- Mon frère Ron et son ami Harry Potter sont arrivés à l'école avec la vieille Ford Anglia de notre père, lança George amusé. Mon frère est un vrai héros.

- Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, j'en ai assez vu, déclara Amélia à Katie.

En se levant, elle vit le professeur Rogue lui adresser un faible signe de tête pour la saluer, elle en fit de même puis elle monta seule le grand escalier de marbre en laissant entendre l'écho de ses pas derrière elle. Couchée dans son lit à baldaquin, Amélia n'avait pas du tout sommeil, elle ne cessait de penser à son père qui lui manquait tant et à Olivier qui maintenant ne voulait plus du tout lui adresser la parole. Elle était donc en colère, mais cette colère resta en elle. Elle pensa aussi à Adrian Pucey, elle n'avait même pas osé jeter un regard vers la table des Serpentard, ce qu'elle regrettait amèrement à présent. Il a toujours été présent pour elle, mais elle se sentait vraiment abandonnée maintenant. Elle savait bien que demain elle devrait affronter tous ces gens qui lui enverraient des messages de réconfort.

Dans un des cachots humides de Poudlard, tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, comme si elle était un phénomène de foire ou une bête curieuse. Tout le monde savait à présent l'incident de l'été. Les regards que les autres élèves lui lançaient l'agaçait énormément et elle aurait préféré se cacher aussi longtemps qu'ils parleraient d'elle. Adrian qui était assis à ses côtés lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Fait comme s'ils n'existaient pas, ce qu'ils attendent patiemment c'est que tu craques.

Amélia remonta la tête et prit tant bien que mal un air sérieux.

- C'est ça et maintenant fait leur une grimace, blagua Adrian.

Amélia émit un demi-sourire. Il savait comment lui remonter le moral.

Rogue arriva dans la classe et commença à écrire une recette pour fabriquer une potion. Rogue était plutôt injuste envers les élèves de Gryffondor et aimait bien enlever des points pour le plaisir, mais pour une raison spéciale, Amélia avait toujours eu l'attention de Rogue. Quand il eut fini d'écrire au tableau, il se retourna vers ses élèves. Rogue n'avait guère changé depuis l'année dernière, il portait toujours une longue cape noire et un costume de cette même couleur. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais été coloré. Ses cheveux noirs longs et son visage cireux lui donnaient l'air d'un personnage lugubre. Pourtant, il ne l'était pas du tout du point de vue d'Amélia. Il avait toujours été gentil avec elle malgré le fait qu'elle soit à Gryffondor.

- J'ose espérer que vous êtes conscient que vous êtes près de terminer vos études à Poudlard. Alors, cette année sera très différente des autres, il vous faudra travailler dur, comme vous n'avez jamais travaillé de toute votre vie à cette école.

Rogue parlait aux élèves en avançant dans les allées. Il dû s'arrêter brusquement lorsqu'un hibou grand duc dévala dans la classe et alla atterrir près du bureau de Rogue.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ce hibou fait ici? Grogna-t-il. Il est intolérable de recevoir du courrier pendant les cours.

Rogue décrocha la lettre du pied du hibou et le fit fuir avec des mouvements de mains et un sifflement de serpent. Sa figure changea d'expression lorsqu'il lut à qui elle était destinée.

- Amélia Faris, cette lettre est pour vous! s'écria-t-il en tendant la lettre vers elle.

Amélia se sentit tout d'abord gênée de voir tous les regards se tourner de nouveau vers elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus d'attirer l'attention. Amélia se leva donc et alla recueillir la lettre que Rogue tenait toujours entre ses mains. Elle se demandait à présent qui pouvait bien lui envoyer une lettre à cette heure-ci. Lorsqu'Amélia reprit sa place auprès d'Adrian Pucey, Rogue continua son discours. Amélia ne reconnut pas l'écriture fine à l'encre rouge qui inscrivait son nom. Elle lut donc :

_Vous vous en êtes sortie la dernière fois, mais la prochaine fois il n'y aura pas quelqu'un pour vous sauver. Le seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra vous chercher. Il prépare quelque chose, il prépare son retour. Ta mort sera brève…_

Aussitôt la lecture terminée, la lettre s'enflamma et attira de nouveau les regards des autres élèves. Amélia se leva rapidement et se dirigea près de Rogue le cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

- Miss Faris ! s'écria-t-il fâché, vous dérangez la classe!

- Je m'excuse professeur, mais je dois vous parler, dit-elle en chuchotant les larmes aux yeux.

- D'accord, attendez-moi deux minutes dans mon bureau. J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas pour perdre mon temps Miss Faris.

Amélia se dirigea vers son bureau sans jeter de coup d'œil aux autres qui commencèrent à chuchoter. Ils devaient tous croire qu'elle était partie sangloter aux toilettes. Après quelques minutes, Rogue arriva dans son bureau un peu secoué.

- Écoutez Miss Faris le transport de courrier est interdit dans mon cours, il en va de même pour vous et j'ose espérer que vous avez une bonne raison de m'avoir demandé pour me parler. Le visage triste d'Amélia lui fit soudain comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Rogue parut aussitôt mal à l'aise face à cette situation.

- Écoutez, je ne crois pas être la bonne personne…

- C'est elle qui m'a envoyé ce hibou, c'était une lettre de menaces qui disait qu'elle allait me tuer, déclara Amélia le regard vide.

Rogue prit quelques instants avant de réaliser de qui elle pouvait bien parler.

- Vous voulez dire que Mortis vous a écrit une lettre?

- Oui, elle a osé, répondit-elle remplie de rage.

- Je crois que les mesures qu'ils restent à prendre ne seront pas de ma décision. Allons voir le professeur Dumbledore immédiatement. Il voulait vous voir après le cours, mais nous ne pouvons pas attendre davantage.

Rogue prit les devants en marchant d'un pas rapide en direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Rendu à la gargouille, il prononça le mot « Fizwizbiz ». Elle laissa place à un escalier en colimaçon que tous les deux grimpèrent sans hésiter. Quand Amélia poussa la lourde porte de chêne, elle remarqua aussitôt la mince silhouette de Dumbledore assise à son bureau le plus calmement possible. En une fraction de seconde, elle redoutait qu'on lui parle de son père ou bien pire encore, avoir affaire à une famille d'accueil. Elle avança tranquillement avec un léger mal de cœur. Dumbledore lui sourit.

- Bonjour Amélia, j'espère que vous allez bien, je ne pensais pas vous voir si rapidement.

Rogue s'interposa devant Amélia.

- Professeur Amélia a vécu quelque chose de troublant dans ma classe. Elle a reçu un hibou de la part de Mortis, en fait une lettre de menaces.

- Je pourrais voir cette lettre Miss Faris?

- Elle s'est enflammée après l'avoir lue, murmura Amélia à son interlocuteur.

- Je vois… répondit sagement Dumbledore, nous allons prendre les mesures nécessaires pour qu'un incident de ce genre n'arrive plus. Tous les courriers seront désormais inspectés. J'en parlerai avec Argus.

Dumbledore pencha sa tête vers Amélia. Son regard était sincère.

- Amélia, je sais que ces temps-ci les temps sont durs, je peux te dire que tu es une élève totalement courageuse et je ne voudrais pas te voir abandonner ce courage. Les mesures de sécurité à Poudlard sont nombreuses et il serait très rare de voir une femme comme Morgause entrer ici.

Rogue se dirigea doucement vers la porte, tandis qu'Amélia acquiesça d'un signe de tête au directeur.

- Restez ici Rogue, ce que je vais vous dire, vous concerne également. Bien la raison que je vous ai fait venir, du moins que vous deviez venir me voir est à propos du cours de potions.

Rogue fit demi-tour et revint s'asseoir aux côtés d'Amélia le visage soucieux.

- Je vous ai fait venir pour vous présenter la nouvelle assistante pour le cours de potions.

Rogue commença à bouger sur sa chaise. Il était évident que la nouvelle ne lui tenait pas à cœur.

- Je n'ai nullement besoin d'une assistante professeur. Je ne peux pas croire que vous ne m'en avez pas parlé avant d'avoir pris cette décision.

- Hé bien Severus, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes très compétent comme professeur de potions. Cette décision vient tout juste d'être prise pour de bonnes raisons.

Rogue se leva sur-le-champ.

- Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça? lança Rogue énervé. Je suis le principal concerné et vous ne prenez même pas la peine de m'en parler.

Amélia n'avait aucune idée pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait fait venir. Puis soudain, elle devina. Dumbledore voulait qu'elle devienne l'assistante de Rogue. Elle se leva alors elle aussi de sa chaise.

- Non, non… non. Je ne crois pas que je détiens les qualités requises pour être son assistante, c'est ridicule!

Rogue et Amélia regardaient Dumbledore comme s'il était devenu à présent fou. Il était toujours assis calmement en train de sourire.

- Une élève n'a pas sa place comme assistance même si elle est la meilleure de sa classe! s'exclama Rogue.


	8. L'assistante de Rogue

Chapitre 8

L'assistante de Rogue

- Allons, allons! Ne nous emballons pas si vite. Amélia n'a guère sa place comme assistante et j'en suis conscient. Je pensais plutôt à quelqu'un d'autre. De plus, elle serait d'accord pour accueillir Amélia chez elle pour l'été prochain.

Amélia fronça les sourcils et se croisa les bras.

- Donc… commença à dire Dumbledore.

- Je ne veux pas aller chez une inconnue, je voudrais retourner chez Arabella, répliqua immédiatement Amélia.

- Assoyez-vous tous les deux, proposa Dumbledore.

Rogue et Amélia refusèrent catégoriquement à s'asseoir.

- Dans ce cas, je vous demanderais de me laisser parler.

Après un petit moment de silence, Dumbledore continua.

- Donc je disais qu'elle est venue de loin pour venir s'installer et c'est par sécurité qu'elle viendra s'installer ici. Nous en sommes convenus qu'elle pourrait vous assister Severus dans vos cours ou autre préparation de potions.

- Ça n'a aucun sens, déclara Rogue furieux.

- Severus, laissez-moi terminer, ajouta Dumbledore.

C'est alors qu'une mince silhouette féminine descendit les escaliers. Elle portait une longue robe couleur émeraude munie d'une ceinture à sa taille laissant voir plusieurs flacons accrochés à elle de différentes substances. Ses bottes très pointues laissaient un léger bruit sur le petit escalier de marbre. Elle avait une longue chevelure blonde, quoiqu'une mince repousse fût observable. Rogue et Amélia n'en crurent pas leurs yeux.

- Mais… mais vous êtes morte! C'est impossible, répondit-il faiblement avec la respiration haletante.

Amélia était toujours figée, elle ne savait pas du tout comment réagir. La dame se rendit donc auprès de Dumbledore. Severus Rogue recula de plusieurs pas vers la porte avant de quitter la pièce pour de bon. Il était si mal qu'il ne pouvait plus rester avec cette femme qui lui était très familière.

- Amélia voici ta tante Lobélia, elle est revenue pour prendre soin de toi, annonça Dumbledore

Amélia savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre la poudre d'escampette comme l'avait fait le professeur Rogue. Elle était restreinte à affronter la vérité. Elle prit place sur la chaise près d'elle. Lobélia s'approcha d'Amélia et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

- Bonjour Amélia, dit Lobélia d'une voix douce. Comme tu as changé… Je suis bien heureuse de te revoir. Tu pourras désormais venir vivre chez moi.

- Je me débrouille déjà très bien comme ça, lança Amélia. J'ai déjà trouvé une maison.

- Je vois, mais…, commença Lobélia.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller vivre chez quelqu'un qui a abandonné sa famille, grogna Amélia en dévisageant sa tante.

Les paroles s'étaient envolées instantanément. Amélia était à présent furieuse.

- Allons, allons Amélia, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais si tu ne désires pas, tu ne seras pas forcé. Maintenant, je crois que tu as un cours de métamorphose qui commence bientôt. Vas-y nous reprendrons cette conversation à un autre moment, décida Dumbledore.

Amélia fut bien heureuse de partir si rapidement. Elle ne regarda personne avant de quitter la pièce, elle n'en avait pas du tout envie. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte de chêne du bureau du directeur, elle entendit Dumbledore dire qu'il faudrait du temps, seulement du temps. Amélia n'était pas prête à cela et ne serait sans doute jamais prête à reconnaître que cette femme puisse être sa tante. Un monstre grondait en elle et c'était totalement intolérable. Elle courait à présent pour monter les escaliers. Elle ne se rendit pas à son cours de métamorphose, mais à l'endroit où elle se sentait le mieux au monde; son salon secret. Elle y resta pendant des heures en se posant de multiples questions sur cette dame qui se dit être sa tante. Elle risquait les ennuis, mais c'était rendu qu'elle s'en moquait.

Octobre arrive très vite, les arbres avaient le feuillage doré et le vent était de plus en plus friquet. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'apparition soudaine de Lobélia De Ronsard et elle allait bientôt la revoir, car s'était aujourd'hui qu'elle avait un cours de potions. Il faut dire que la sixième année d'Amélia s'annonçait très pénible, elle était souvent seule. La compagnie d'Angelina, Katie ou d'Alicia ne lui procurait aucun bien, elle préférait se tenir loin. La lettre de Morgause qui la menaçait de la tuer l'effrayait. L'arrivée de sa tante avait jeté un froid profond entre elle et Rogue et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Amélia était assise sur un banc dans un des couloirs du 2e étage quand Adrian Pucey s'approcha doucement d'elle.

- Tu veux absolument manquer le cours de potions ou quoi? demanda-t-il soucieux.

Amélia releva la tête.

- Disons que je ne suis pas pressée à aller au cours, répondit-elle franchement.

- Et pour quelle raison demoiselle?

- Tu risques bien de le savoir bientôt et sachez Monsieur Pucey que vous allez être également en retard si vous traînez avec une fille comme moi, ajouta Amélia avec un brin d'humour.

Adrian lui montra son bras et Amélia s'y accrocha aussitôt. Ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots. Amélia se sentait bien auprès d'Adrian, elle aimait sa compagnie, il était toujours aussi imprévisible et c'est ce qui lui plaisait. Sa présence lui avait toujours remonter le moral, c'était quand même incroyant venant de la part d'un Serpentard. Tous les deux se lâchèrent avant d'entrer dans la classe. Rogue était à l'avant et s'apprêtait à présenter une nouvelle potion à fabriquer.

- Miss Faris et Mr. Pucey, vous me ferez le plaisir de rester après le cours, les retards ne sont pas tolérés.

Amélia alla s'installer un peu gênée à sa place respective. Pour une fois qu'elle avait un peu de plaisir, c'était aussitôt disparu. Elle fut quand même soulagée de ne pas apercevoir Lobélia. Mais ce soulagement fut de courte durée, Severus Rogue s'apprêtait à présent à présenter cette dame. Il ne le fit pas avec gaieté.

- Cette année nous avons quelque chose de nouveau, j'aurais une assistante pour m'aider de temps en temps. Voici Madame Lobélia De Ronsard.

Rogue ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder. Lobélia quant à elle s'afficha fièrement devant la classe. Elle souriait à la classe et prit le plaisir de se présenter convenablement, mais en ne mentionnant pas le lien de parenté avec elle et Amélia. Ce fut plutôt agréable, mais Adrian comme plusieurs autres élèves de Gryffondor s'écarquillèrent les yeux. Amélia n'avait pas du tout envie de regarder qui que ce soit et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle se ferait poser un millier de questions. Mais ce n'était pas la fin de ses malheurs, Rogue après le cours lui avait préparé une retenue empoisonnée.

- Miss Faris, vous allez aider Madame De Ronsard à nettoyer et ranger les potions dans la réserve, ordonna Rogue. Quant à toi Mr. Pucey vous allez me suivre.

Rogue parut satisfait de cette retenue. Il quitta la classe suivie de très près d'Adrian. C'était à ne rien comprendre, elle était avec lui pas contre lui. Amélia était bien effrayée à l'idée d'être enfermée seule avec Lobélia. Quelque chose n'allait pas du tout, elle avait droit à une vraie malédiction.

- Pas très commode Rogue, je l'ai connu comme ça il y a bien des années à l'école, déclara Lobélia en souriant. Il a toujours son air grognon.

Amélia resta silencieuse et alla rejoindre Lobélia près des centaines de pots qui traînaient au sol. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui lancer à la figure que Rogue était comme ça à cause de elle, mais resta muette.

- Tu sais, tu as le droit de me détester, mais ne crois pas que je vous ai abandonné, toi et ta famille.

Amélia plaça des éprouvettes tout en prenant la peine de ne pas regarder les yeux de Lobélia remplie de remords.

- Si tu me demandes pourquoi je suis ici, tu vas bien comprendre. Tout n'arrive pas pour rien, tu sais.

- Je ne veux rien entendre de la part de quelqu'un qui laisse mes parents mourir, envoya Amélia.

- C'est vraiment cela que tu penses? C'est plutôt décevant venant d'une fille brillante comme toi.

Les paroles d'Amélia parurent rendre triste Lobélia au plus haut point. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux puis calmement sortie de la réserve. Amélia crut qu'elle était partie pleurer, mais elle revint avec un immense livre rose et or.

- Tiens, c'est à toi, tu en as plus besoin que moi maintenant. Et tu peux retourner à tes activités, dit-elle avec un vif clin d'œil.

Lobélia émit par la suite un grand soupir. La jeune sorcière ramassa le livre et s'en alla. Elle se dirigea au septième étage où elle retrouva l'étagère presque vide qui contenait les faux livres qu'elle connaissait si bien. Elle tira doucement sur le livre violet et l'étagère disparue aussitôt. Elle entra et monta l'échelle sans plus attendre. Elle se jeta par la suite sur un fauteuil pourpre et mis le livre sur ses cuisses. Elle l'ouvrit pour y découvrir de nombreuses photos de sa famille. Amélia se plaqua la main sur sa bouche et se mit à pleurer comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait encore. Sa vue se brouilla par les larmes abondantes, elle en laissa même tomber l'album de photos sur le tapis. Elle continua de verser toutes les larmes de son corps.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Amélia puisse quitter le salon. Elle avait une mine affreuse et avait dans les mains l'album de photos. Adrian la retrouva donc devant la salle commune des Gryffondor au sixième étage.

- Ça doit faire au moins une heure que je te cherche. Ça va? lui dit-il en l'apercevant ainsi. Bien sûr que non! Ce n'est pas une question à poser, désolé.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre elle pour la réconforter. À cet instant, le tableau de la grosse dame pivota et laissa sortir Olivier Dubois et les jumeaux Weasley, ils s'apprêtaient à aller s'entraîner pour le Quidditch.

- Amé ne t'arrange pas pour laisser filer le mot de passe par un Serpentard, il essaye de te prendre par les sentiments, annonça Fred d'un ton ironique.

Amélia s'essuya le coin de l'œil pour envoyer un faible sourire à Fred. Olivier salua Adrian d'un signe de tête en prenant soin d'ignorer Amélia comme d'habitude. La conversation reprit lorsque les joueurs de Quidditch furent hors de porter d'entendre ce qu'ils pourraient ce dire.

- Allez dit-moi tout Amélia, demanda Adrian inquiet.

- Lobélia, ma tante comme tu l'as aussi bien vue que moi vient de me donner un album photos sur ma famille, ça m'a fait tout drôle de voir ça, je me suis laissé emporter, déclara Amélia calmement.

- Je vois, mais Amélia depuis un certain temps, tu as beaucoup changé, tu n'es pas la fille forte que j'ai connue l'année dernière, dit Adrian. Je comprends vraiment ce que tu as vécu, ce n'est pas du tout facile, mais on dirait que tu ne veux pas laisser Lobélia entrer dans ta vie.

- Pourquoi il a fallu que Lobélia revienne? Elle veut me pourrir la vie ou quoi?

- Lobélia doit avoir ses raisons, tu ne lui as pas demandé?

- Non je ne veux pas, ça ne vaut pas la peine.

- Mais pourquoi? insista Adrian.

- Je suis certaine que c'est un coup de Morgause, il n'y a qu'elle qui aurait pu me faire croire ça.

- Quoi? Tu voudrais dire que Lobélia serait en fait…. En fait, commença Adrian.

- Oui en fait Morgause elle-même et je compte le prouver! M'aideras-tu?

- Écoute Amélia, pourquoi le retour de ta tante ne serait pas vrai?

- Pourquoi serait-il vrai? Tu peux me le dire? riposta Amélia.


End file.
